


He does things to my heart

by Dodyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cute Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodyo/pseuds/Dodyo
Summary: Baekhyun get married out of convenience, but things just happened to his heart.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	He does things to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket #318
> 
> To the prompter, I'm so sorry, if this is not what you expecting.  
> And within the last minute, I've done so many changes, feeling lost suddenly.  
> I'm so sorry if I didn't give justice to your prompt! But I am really really enjoying writing this soooo much. Please forgive me, and have fun reading.  
> To my beta, M, even though this is your first time beta-ing, you did well. I'm not any good either with English and grammar! So, thank you so much🖤 I love you!  
> And to mods🖤, Thank you so much for handling this fest and my panic ass! You guys are the best. xoxo

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have been married for almost a year now. Honestly, there is _no_ love at all in their marriage. Both agree on this marriage just out of convenience on their second date, that both families arranged. Both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are super busy and work is demanding. Baekhyun is pretty sure he will never fall for Kyungsoo cause that man has zero affection. He always wears the same bored expression. It will never do things to his heart.

That’s what Baekhyun thought.

But, He is _so_ wrong when he said he would never fall for someone like Kyungsoo. He's head over heels for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is not the talkative type like Baekhyun. Baekhyun is very loud. He hates silence and awkward situations the most and Kyungsoo is that silence and awkward itself. He only talks when he feels the need to, but every time he opens his mouth, it’s always for Baekhyun's sake. Strangely, Baekhyun will always seek Kyungsoo’s out when he needs something. At first, all this didn’t do _things_ to Baekhyun's heart, but _things_ just happened.

Kyungsoo does _things_ to Baekhyun’s heart and it’s very dangerous.

* * *

Their marriage has no affection, no love involved, but they still have sex with each other. What’s the use of marriage if you don't have the best part of marriage right? So they do have sex and Baekhyun is the one to ask for it since Kyungsoo seems a little bit too timid to ask for one, so Baekhyun does him a favour and ask him for sex. And in Baekhyun’s humble opinion, it’s the best he ever had in his entire life.

Kyungsoo is not that big physically and height wise. In-fact, Baekhyun is a _little bit_ taller and broader than Kyungsoo. But for someone like Kyungsoo, he is _big, thick,_ and _rough_ in bed, and Baekhyun loves it when it hurts a bit. He feels satisfied at the end of it. But what made Baekhyun’s heart flutter every time they were done making love _(without love)_ is, how gentle Kyungsoo came to be after all the rough rounds Baekhyun had. He didn’t expect it at all. He has zero expectations for Kyungsoo after all.

As soon as they were done _making love_ , Kyungsoo would clean him thoroughly with wet and warm towels, massaging his legs a bit after Baekhyun took a bunch of rough rounds Kyungsoo gave him. Kyungsoo even tucked him in bed properly and the most important part is, Kyungsoo cocooning him. Kyungsoo is doing everything no one has ever done to him. Not even his ex-boyfriend that he loved for almost 8 years since college. They would always leave after they’d got what they want, reasoning about having work to do and all.

His stomach feels funny,

And his hearts flutter a bit…

_a lot_.

* * *

Baekhyun had to move in with Kyungsoo after getting married to him since his workplace is closer to his house, where Baekhyun mostly works from home. Only once in a while, he has to go to his companies. While Baekhyun is in deep thoughts, he didn’t realize Kyungsoo is back home from work.

“I’m home,” Kyungsoo said as he came in. He went straight to his room upstairs to shower and got changed, not stopping by the living room to greet Baekhyun. After Kyungsoo’s done showering, just then, he went to his husband.

He can see Baekhyun is in deep thinking. He sat beside his husband, “Baek?” He shook Baekhyun a bit by his shoulder, startling the older.

“O-oh.. you were back? When?”

“About a few minutes ago? What are you thinking about?” Kyungsoo quirked an eyebrow but still, he lurches forward and gave Baekhyun a chaste kiss on his lips and said _'I’m home’_ again.

This! This is one of those _things_. Baekhyun, he would never have thought his husband who he married without love, with zero expectations will be so loving, caring, warm and so full of affections? He never expects this from Kyungsoo. Never. Kyungsoo makes _things_ go _hard_ for his heart.

“Y-yeah, welcome back.”

Kyungsoo stays silent and watches some movies when Baekhyun opens his mouth. “We married for almost a year now, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun states as a matter of fact.

“I know. Time flies.”

“We married out of convenience.”

Kyungsoo is looking at Baekhyun instead of the television now, “Yeah. I’m with you on that.”

“Because it benefits both of us.”

Kyungsoo started to make a very confused face, “What are you trying to say Baekhyun?”

“We weren’t in love. There is no love in this marriage.” Baekhyun looked straight into Kyungsoo eyes nervously.

...

“Are you asking for a divorce now?” Kyungsoo asks, face frowning, deadpan serious, not knowing where this topic is going.

...

...

“You were going to divorce me?” Baekhyun asks, with tears already poise on the corner of his eyes.

“No Baek, I’m just asking?” Now Kyungsoo is the confused one.

“Will you divorce me if I ask for one?”

“What are you trying to ask Baekhyun? Do you want a divorce?”

“A-answer me Kyungsoo! Will, you d..divorce me?” Baekhyun is on the verge of sobbing already.

Kyungsoo sighed. Not knowing where this is going but still answering it. “Well, the answer is no. Why would I divorce you Baekhyunie? You’re a good and responsible husband, and I’m doing my part in being a good and responsible husband too. There is no reason for a divorce. So the answer is _NO_. Kyungsoo answered firmly while thumbing his husband's tears away.

After a pregnant silence with just Kyungsoo calming Baekhyun down, he finally talks. Or more like he whispering to himself. “I-I think...I like...you.”

Kyungsoo quirked an eyebrow, “What?”

Baekhyun looked up and facing Kyungsoo, eyes widened in shock at the sudden realization that just hit him.

“No, Kyungsoo, I think I love you.”

“...Oh my God! Kyungsoo, I’m in love with you!”

Kyungsoo chuckles, face fondly looking at his shocked husband. “Well, took you long enough to notice that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me if there's a few mistake still with English and proper grammar.  
> Thank you for your time on reading!  
> I'm so sorry, I lack so many things!  
> Kudos and comments is really appreciated🖤
> 
> Please stay safe always everyone.  
> And, I don't know when mine will get posted, but Happy valentine day🌹


End file.
